


The Adoption Thing

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [136]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Foster Care, Friendship, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Male Friendship, Marriage, Married Life, Mentioned Kane Hale, Mentioned Kyle Whittemore-Stilinski, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Questions, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: As their conversation continues, Jackson shares information about Kane's proposal with Stiles.\Please, #StayHome #StaySafe #YoMeQuedoEnCasa\
Relationships: Derek Hale/Kane Hale, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	The Adoption Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think or at least if you are interested in the story/series in any way... otherwise, I have no idea and that's depressing.
> 
> I have decided to update sooner/today given this crisis we're going through... I guess that any distraction helps a little :)
> 
> \\#StayHome #YoMeQuedoEnCasa #StaySafe\\\¬Quarantine story #5¬\\\Day 38 of confinement in Spain\

Stiles snorts, “Whatever I have to say? What are you talking about? I don’t need you to try to—”

“I’m not trying anything although, of course, I’d rather you stop thinking about Kyle… This has nothing to do with him. It’s about where I was tonight.”

“Kane?” Stiles raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I wanna make clear that this was absolutely his idea, okay? And I didn’t give him a response. I told him that I needed to talk to you first and honestly, I don’t even know what I think of it myself, so…”

“About what? What do you mean?” Stiles furrows his brow.

“He wants us to have our own law firm.”

“What?” Stiles raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah. He asked me if I’d be interested… well, actually, it was more like he wants to do it but he doesn’t want to do it without me, so he was hoping that I still wanted to do it… you know...”

“Ummm… No, I’m not sure I know…” Stiles says, obviously confused. “You mean, this is something we’ve talked about?” Stiles furrows his brow. “Before the accident?”

“Shit, yeah. Before… that…”

“Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

Jackson snorts. “I don’t know. It never came up, I guess.”

“Jackson… It doesn’t…” Stiles shrugs. “It doesn’t make any sense.” It’s just too important to never mention it in all these years.

“Honestly, it’s been a long time… decades even… since I last thought about it. After the accident, the most important was you and your recovery. Then, it was Ilya and you know—”

“His deafness?”

“Yeah, his disability and all the adjustment after that. Then, your own adjustment to your job—”

“My job? Are you blaming my job, now?”

“God, I’m not blaming anyone. I had totally forgotten about it by then. When you started on the job, Ilya was still very little and I wanted to be there for him, which I couldn’t have done with a full-time job. And years later, I was promoted and I have been happy there. Not much time after that, we adopted Kyle and it’s been another adjusting period… so I mean, we’ve been busy…”

“Yeah, we have… I get that… but those conversations I’ve forgotten… I wish you had told me—When was that? What did you tell me back then?”

“Believe it or not, this is not some secret I’ve been hiding from you. This is just something Kane and I talked about back at college… We just talked about maybe working together… having our firm… and you know, eventually, we ended up working at the same place anyway, so it’s not our business but it kind of worked out in a way.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same thing. And that doesn’t answer my question either,” Stiles says.

“God, you’re persistent,” Jackson says, shaking his head, which only gets him a smile from Stiles. “Fine… I suppose I told you when you met him… or when we saw each other on holiday… I can’t be sure.”

“Funny how you forget stuff when it’s convenient…” Stiles raises his eyebrows.

“It’s not convenient. I honestly don’t remember. But yeah, we talked about everything so at some point this had to come up. But it wasn’t serious… no matter what Kane might say, it wasn’t like we had a plan… and yeah, maybe we should have had a plan but I don’t think we were really serious about it at the time, and maybe…” Jackson hesitates.

“Maybe?” Stiles frowns. “Maybe what?”

“Maybe I wasn’t fully convinced that I wanted to work with him. Maybe he took it more seriously than I did.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks, obviously confused. “Why not?”

Jackson licks his lip. “Because back then we were friends, and of course, I liked him but he wasn’t brilliant. In his first two years he truly struggled to pass most of the subjects. And I won’t say that all his progress was thanks to me, but I helped him a lot. He helped me in other ways just being there for me, but yeah, I guess I wasn’t sure about his future and what kind of lawyer he was gonna be, you know? And if I started a business, I had to be sure that I had the best on my team… so, perhaps, I didn’t trust him to be part of that team.”

“But now you do…” Stiles offers.

“Yes, of course, I do. Now it’s the opposite situation. If I did this, it’d be because it would be with him. He’s a good lawyer and his clients like him and would be loyal to him, not to mention that he’s pack now—He’s family and I trust him the same way he trusts me. Something I haven’t told you is that he also wants to bring Erica on board, which I agree with because we’d need someone else and she has her own area of expertise.”

“Well, I’ll say that it makes sense to me, she’d be a good asset for sure,” Stiles agrees.

“Yeah, but I have serious doubts that she would do it because this is still a risk… and Kane is gonna be busy with the whole…” Jackson hesitates, “thing…” he finally adds.

“The thing?” Stiles furrows his brow. “You mean _the adoption_ thing?”

“Well, more like _the fostering thing_ … although yeah, adopting is part of their plans _if_ it works out,” Jackson says.

“From what I understand, that's generally a long process. Maybe he thinks that if it comes through later, he’ll be too busy with the kid… and so, he wants to do this before that happens.”

Jackson snorts, smiling.

“What?” Stiles asks, confused.

“Nothing. It’s just… Yeah,” Jackson nods. “You’re right. That would be the logical thing to do.”

“Okay, you lost me there. And I don’t appreciate you being intentionally vague with me. You’re clear and direct pretty much all the time… so really, not being you, it never works for you. Just tell me what’s going on?”

“Don’t you think that if I was being vague, I probably had a reason?”

“Yeah, probably… but I don’t care.” Stiles shrugs. “Whatever the reason, just tell me.”

“You see, I told Kane this was exactly what was gonna happen.”

Stiles snorts. “Yeah, no supernatural abilities required, you just know me really well.”

Jackson sighs dramatically. “Fine. He told me that they got the green light to foster next week—”

“Really?” Stiles raises his eyebrows.

“As real as two kids can be… you know…” Jackson says in the most nonchalant tone he can manage.

“Oh my god! _Two kids_? They’re getting two?”

Jackson nods. “Brother and sister. Six and Nine years old if you want more details that I shouldn’t be giving you.”

“Really? That was fast! Much faster than they expected... Shit..." Stiles shakes his head, smiling. "The pack is gonna be so surprised…”

“Yeah, much faster..." Jackson nods. "By the way, Kane told me that you need to act surprised too when they give the news since we were not supposed to find out.”

“That won’t be difficult, believe me,” Stiles agrees; a part of him won't truly believe it until he sees those kids.

(To be continued...)

**Author's Note:**

> Getting feedback and kudos is always truly appreciated.
> 
> I have 3 other stackson series that you might find interesting:
> 
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817)  
> * [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194)
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
